The Last Necromancer
by The Captain Carrot
Summary: The mortals know. All thanks to Lord Vile, they know about magic. The magic community has been changed, and defeated. Thousands of years later, the stories of Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain are legends. And the idea of necromancers is a distant memory. Until now. Cover art by me.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_Ah Valkyrie…._

_We had some good times didn't we? We became legends, saving lives, saving the world. We were unstoppable. For centuries. You know, I still remember when you were twelve, defending yourself with a fire poker._

_But, unfortunately, you didn't get to live a full life. I must admit, you had many enemies. But we were both foolish and were under the false hope that when you decided to retire, the new grand mage would make a full effort to keep you safe. But of course, he didn't. So here I am, in a world without Valkyrie Cain, and where her killer roams free. A stupid mortal. Just one bullet and that was it. _

_But you already know this. You were the one that died after all. Valkyrie, I'm done with this. The glory is gone, you're gone, the dead men are gone, heck, everything worth fighting for is gone. There's only one thing left to do. All of this anger I have, it has to go _somewhere_, and at this point, I really don't care if Vile destroys the world or not._

_Skulduggery Pleasant._

* * *

><p>Grand Mage Severe looked gravely at the mortal leaders. They had declared war on magic nine years ago when Lord Vile destroyed most of New York in search for Valkyrie Cain's killer. As the last Grand Mage left, Severe was the last person to represent the magic community. Or what was left of it.<p>

The humans had destroyed all of the sanctuaries except for the Irish sanctuary, forcing all magical beings into hiding. Now, the magic community was on the brink of extinction, and the mortals were completely crippled from debts, population decrease, and lack of resources. Their governments had collapsed and they were forced to form small, isolated towns.

One would have thought that it would be easy to gain the upper hand once they had fallen into chaos, but the fact was, the magic community wasn't in very good shape either. It was entirely impossible to defeat them when all of the magic beings refused to follow the old rules, the sanctuary's rules.

The title 'Grand Mage' was an empty one, with no importance or meaning, much like the mortal leaders standing before him. They had all been stripped of all respect or power their people had trusted with them.

The former president of America cleared his throat and looked at Severe with cold eyes, "Grand Mage. I believe it's time we discuss the matters at hand." He gestured for Severe to sit and he did so, very slowly, never taking his eyes off the mortals. He wouldn't have been the first Mage to be slaughtered under false peace agreements.

The former king of Britain poured them all glasses of champagne, which all of them ignored. Severe kept his expression blank and devoid of emotion. The American president, who was hosting this gathering in the last modernized building in the city of D.C., smiled in the same way that a farmer does at a chicken before slicing it's head off,

"Now gentlemen, I'd like to point out a few things to the Grand Mage Severe before revealing my intentions for this meeting."

All eyes were on Severe now.

"First off, your people have been picking us off for centuries. Then, you simply sweep it under the rug and pretend that it didn't happen. You never bothered to tell the authorities, our government, or the victim's families the truth." The president paused to take a breath before continuing.

Severe felt his temperature rising steadily, his anger growing with every second.

"Then, when one of your necromancers destroys the great city of New York, we defend ourselves, completely taken off guard by the existence of magic, and your people take it as an opportunity to attack us." The American said, his voice laced with fake emotions. He wiped an imaginary tear away, "That isn't to say that you haven't suffered losses as well, the necromancers for instance…"

Severe almost strangled him then and there. The necromancers, who were determined to sty out of the fighting and stay peaceful, had barricaded themselves into their temples. It was a slaughterhouse when the Americans, Japanese, and British joined up and bombed their temples. No necromancer remained, and so a whole line of magic was destroyed.

"…But despite all that you have inflicted on the human race, we're still willing to offer you our peace." The American took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Severe. Severe had lost his composed look and was now fuming as he sloppily opened the paper. Written in big bold letters at the top were the words,

**Terms of Surrender **

The American handed Severe a pen, smiling that sly, smug, smile, "If you sign this Grand Mage, we will go back to living peacefully. You're people will be given a certain portion of land to live in where you may practice your talents."

Severe looked at the paper. It was the best type of paper. It was old-ish, and faded. It smelled of dust and the way the world smelled after a rain. It was the type of paper used to change the world.

Severe felt the mortal's eyes on him as he considered his options. He could always kill them, but that would accomplish nothing to help with the war. The only option was to save his broken society. Him. The Grand Mage. He sighed and reminded himself that his title was empty. Devoid of meaning. Who was he to turn over his whole world to these terms of living?

But if he didn't, then these savages, these _mortals _would surely crush them and destroy every trace of magic in the world.

The paper was staring at him too. Urging him to write on it's beautiful surface. The pen practically humming with energy. This pen wanted to change the world. It wanted this world to end. Severe drove the pen down onto the paper, nearly tearing it, and scratched his signature onto the paper that changed the world forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (approximately 100 thousand years later ):**

Echo sniffed the night air, and her cold nose was gratified with a wave of amazing aromas. She sighed and ushered Dena's kids back to the campfire. The whole caravan had gathered around the little ring of rocks that contained the fire, and the energetic flames illuminated their faces.

The two twins squealed at the smell of fresh bread and the sounds of the soup boiling and popping in the pot. Echo groaned with exhaustion and gratefully sat on a rock close to the warmth of the fire. Dena was snuggling her newborn girl and cooing at her.

Echo had been stuck with babysitter duty ever since she hit age 14. Annete, the caravan leader, had told Echo that it was her duty to take care of Dena's kids, especially since she didn't have any magic.

"Echo. Are you alright girl?" Echo looked over to see the caravan cook, Gordon, a large and muscular man. No one knew exactly what he was, some sort of mix. He wasn't descended from sorcerers, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I'm good." Echo mumbled, "Watching after the kids is exhausting." Echo said loudly, staring pointedly at Dena, who continued playing with the baby in her arms, choosing to ignore her.

Gordon let a thunderous laugh out of his lungs and said in a humorous voice, "They're just little. Give them a few years and they'll be babysitting little Ava over there." He pointed the spoon he was using at the baby in Dena's arms.

Echo rolled her eyes, "Max and Richard are like, 10. They can take care of themselves."

"They're actually seven." Gordon said, looking at her with warning.

"So? Nadar was already a master with a sword when he was seven, these kids don't even know how to cook." Echo said, getting annoyed, "They just play all day."

Gordon started to admonish her before Dena stood up and flew over to Echo. She patted Echo on the shoulder and said in a sweet voice, "Don't worry honey, it isn't your fault that you don't have magic. These kids are special. They need to be treated with care. Us pixies are almost extinct you know. You're more… expendable." Dena smiled and then started making faces for the baby pixie.

Echo balled her fists and gritted her teeth, just about ready to rip Dena limb from limb. She felt Gordon's large hand on her shoulder and him whispering, "Why don't you go tell Leech that dinner's ready hmmm? We don't want another fight between you two."

Echo stormed away from the campfire and towards the wagon that was the coldest, and most distant one in the whole caravan. This was the wagon that belonged to Dr. Leech.

It was old and rotting, with planks of wood missing and rips in the canvas top. The reason Leech's wagon was so distant was because it always smelled of rotting flesh.

Echo stomped up to the wagon and pounded on the door, "Leech! Dinner's ready!"

Leech said in a soft, but soothing tone, "Come in Echo…" Leech's voice was like honey, you just couldn't get enough of it.

Echo sighed and reluctantly stepped in the wagon, letting the smell of rotting flesh envelope her, and looked at the corpse Leech had begun to dissect. It was a young boy of about five years. He had been dead for some time, his flesh smelled of chemicals and rotten meat.

His stomach had been cut open to reveal the organs within. All around him on the small table were stubs of candles that illuminated his waxy, pale skin.

In the shadows, a hunched figure was bent over, examining something. Echo felt her heart pound in her ears, she always was nervous around Leech.

The figure extended it's long arms and attempted to stand to it's full height. It reached the ceiling before it's spindly legs had fully straightened. It lurched towards her and said in that same sweet voice,

"What do you think of my new specimen Echo?" The candle light barely reached the figure, but Echo could just make out Leech's long, spider-like hands, stretching towards the light.

Echo glanced at the corpse again before coughing and saying, "I don't think it's very pleasant to see before dinner."

Leech sighed, "hmmmm…. perhaps you are correct Echo. Very well, let's go to the campfire. I'm starving."

Echo gratefully jumped out of the wagon and sucked in large amounts of fresh air. She heard the footsteps of Leech behind her and turned to see the Crenga looking down at her with it's long, pale mask.

The mask was as white as bone, with small black dots outlining where the eyebrows and eye sockets would be on a normal human. In place of where the eyes should have been, the mask had dark lenses that reflected Echo's face back into them. There was no indication as to where the Crenga's mouth might be, but Echo hoped it was somewhere near where normal human's mouths were.

Leech was one of the last known Crenga living, and had taken after one of it's very old ancestors, Dr. Nye. It was the best doctor that Echo knew, even though it always creeped people out before helping them.

Echo sat down on the same rock as before and looked up at Gordon as he gave her a wooden bowl of stew.

"Thanks" She muttered and started eating. Dena was still fawning over the baby, trying to get her to eat some food as her sons, Max and Richard, tried to see who could fly closest to the fire.

Echo grabbed the kids and tossed them down onto the rock. She gave the pair her best evil eye and said gravely, "I've had to spend all this time babysitting your asses. The least you can do is keep them unburnt."

Max giggled and hugged Echo's leg, "I looooooovvvveeee you Echo! So can we please do it? Pleeeeeeaaaassssee?" He whined, trying to pull the puppy dog eyes on her.

She scowled at him and said, "Sit down and eat."

The two pouted and sat down on the dirt and slurped their soup. Dr. Leech took his food back to his wagon where he could eat without his mask. Echo sighed. Leech scared Dena. And Dena would never taunt or argue with Echo when Leech was around. Leech assumed the role of her guardian. No one else thought it was a good idea, seeing that Leech was so interested with dissecting things, so Echo had become the Caravan's orphan.

"Hey Echo." A low voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Nadar. Her heart skipped a beat. Nadar was several years older than her, but she still had a huge crush on him. He had dark skin and a dark eye. He had an eye patch where the other eye should have been. He had lost it when he was young.

"Uh- Hi Nadar!" Echo said, smiling. Nadar grunted and sat next to Gordon, across from her.

Nadar was an earth elemental. He was in charge of security in the caravan and was their best fighter.

"Are you ready for Annete's story?" Nadar asked Echo, looking at her while eating his soup.

Echo shrugged, "They're all about the same people. Skulduggery this, Valkyrie that. They weren't real anyways. Everyone knows they're just myths. No one could save the world that many times."

Nadar frowned, "I think they actually were real."

"Of course they were real." A old voice calls from the closest wagon. Echo sighed with frustration. The last thing she needed was Annete on her case.

Anette climbed out of her wagon and shuffled forward, squinting at Echo. She was hunched over and her hair hung limply from her flaking scalp. Anette was a witch. Or mostly a witch. After the war between magic and mortals, the magical creatures had interbred to survive. Nadar was part witch as well, but he was mostly of mage desent.

This had caused mages' to lose the need of taken names. Elementalists couldn't use all four elements, and mages' hit their surge sooner. In turn, some species, such as hags, evolved into pixies and other creatures. That is, according to Annete.

Annete settled down and smiled at Echo, "Did I tell you how Skulduggery and Valkyrie stopped the mortals from gaining magic?"

Echo sighed, "Yes Ann… Probably a hundred times."

Annete ignored her and cleared her throat, starting the story. Max and Richard immediately sat up straighter, because they loved Skulduggery Pleasant.

When Annete started talking about how Valkyrie Cain travelled to an alternate dimension, Echo started to listen. She loved the ideas of alternate universes. That maybe, in another world, the sorcerers had won the war.

Where she might be magic, or still have parents. Where she could live like the mortals, in houses. Not on the road.

"Ann!" Richard whined from his spot on the floor, "What happened to Skulduggery Pleasant?"

Annete smiled and said, "Well, Skulduggery turned into Lord Vile when Valkyrie Cain was killed, and Valkyrie's son, Grand Mage Severe locked him up. No one knows where he's hidden, or if he's still Vile. That's all a mystery."

Echo snorted and got up to clean her dish. Dena smiled up at her as she passed, "Echo, here." She dumped her dishes into Echo's hands turned back to chat with Gordon.

Echo fumed for a bit before leaving the stack next to Dena and walking towards Leech's wagon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Leech had a policy about talking to it while it was eating. Stand close enough for it to hear, but far enough so you couldn't see it's face. Did Echo get curious? Of course. She was a teenage girl. But she had seen the wrath of Leech, and she didn't want that horrible creature directed at her.

"Leech?" She called, waiting for a response.

"You may approach." Leech said in a soft voice that somehow travelled all the way to Echo's ears.

She walked to the back of the wagon to see the Crenga resting it's head against the side of the wagon, the stars reflecting into the lenses that covered it's eyes.

"Can you tell me a story?" Echo asked softly.

Leech turned it's head to her and said, "That's Annete's job, not mine."

"But I've heard all of her stories before. I'm sick of them. Tell me something I haven't heard before."

Leech paused, before saying in a dangerous tone, "You want to know about the mob don't you?"

Echo blushed a bit, "Yeah…" She said in a pleading, yet cautious voice.

Leech sighed and looked at the sky, as if pleading to somehow get out of this situation. When he realized that Echo wasn't leaving, he sighed again and began:

_Leech was about 80 when it happened. It had become the town's doctor, and the mortals accepted it. They came to Leech with problems and it always did it's best to fix their suffering. _

_Leech was a moderately friendly Crenga, it didn't speak much, but most Crenga were like that. _

_The mayor of the town was very anti-magic. He told Leech that it was unnatural, and that Leech was to leave. Leech started to pack up, but many of the villagers implored him to stay, due to the plague that was spreading throughout the mortal villages. _

"Wait." Echo said, frowning, "This sounds like what Annete talked about, with the rats spreading the plague and everything…"

Leech looked at her before saying, "It wasn't exactly like that, it killed less people because there were less people living. Also, the humans from thousands of years ago already knew what this disease was. But the mortals were much more advanced back then. They had carts without horses or mules pulling them called cars, and flying ships called airplanes. After we set off Dr. Nye's bomb that wiped out all of the mortal's technology, they regressed back into a second dark age."

Echo rolled her eyes, "I already know all of this, Annete made us memorize it."

Leech nodded and continued with it's story:

_Leech, out of guilt, agreed to stay and help with the disease that was rapidly spreading through the town. The mayor turned a blind eye to the fact that Leech had stayed when Leech saved the mayor's wife. _

_Soon, only 65 people were dead and the remaining town was alive and healthy. The mayor however, still wanted Leech out of his town, and started spreading rumors. _

_People in the town came to believe that the Crenga had brought on the plague purposefully so that the town would keep Leech safe. _

_Unaware of these rumors, Leech kept healing and helping. This went on for months, and with Leech's indifference, it never wondered why the townspeople glared at it with disgust, or why it wasn't allowed to attend the mass funeral held for all of those that had perished from the plague. It simply assumed that because of it's magical background._

_One cold, rainy, miserable day, a messenger from the next village came to tell the mayor that a new plague was approaching, one that killed whole cities, leaving the corpses to rot in the streets._

_As Leech prepared for the oncoming plague, researching and testing, the townspeople prepared to kill the Crenga, sure that it was the one that had brought this fortune upon them._

_Leech continued to work, shut up in it's house, working day and night to save the townspeople. Unaware of the danger that was approaching it._

_It was twilight when Leech saw the mob. It began to pack it's things, it's medicine, experiments, and equipment. By the time it was done, the townspeople were almost upon it._

_Leech made use of it's long legs and ran as fast as it could. Unfortunately, the townspeople had anticipated this and had dug holes around Leech's house. Leech screamed with pain as it twisted it's ankle, collapsing onto the wet ground, looking up with fear at the faces illuminated by the fire._

_The mayor had the blacksmith shackle it, and it was dragged to the town square. A large pole had been erected in the center, with piles of wood surrounding it._

_With dread, Leech realized that it was where it would be burnt alive, for the people it had tried to save, and protect. _

_But the townspeople didn't want it to end so quickly, no they didn't. They tied it to the stake, and formed a line in front of it, all armed with sharp stones and pieces of broken glass. _

_Leech pleaded, reminding them of the people it had saved, it yelled, it threatened, but that didn't stop the rocks and glass from tearing it apart. Most of the people targeted the Crenga's face, ripping the flesh from it's bones, leaving deep scars and wounds. It was a miracle that Leech's eyes remained intact. _

_After days of this torture, the townspeople reluctantly agreed that it was time to end their revenge on the Crenga and burn it. _

Echo asked in a horrified whisper, "How did you escape?"

Leech looked at her sharply and said impatiently, "Maybe if you wouldn't interrupt me, we'd get farther in this story."

Echo looked down, faking an ashamed look and muttered, "Sorry."

_The night before Leech's execution, it was screaming, determined to at least rob the townspeople of their sleep before it was sent into the next world._

_It was nodding off into it's last sleep when a hooded figure approached it. _

"_Are you death?" It rasped, it's vocal chords raw with pain._

"_No." The woman whispered, "I'm here to keep you alive. You're a Crenga yes?"_

_Unable to speak, Leech simply nodded it's weary and ruined head._

"_I'm Anette. I'm starting a caravan, and I want to save you."_

"_Well, I'm in no position to refuse your kind offer." Leech whispered, feeling hope for the first time in days._

_Anette quickly cut Leech's bonds and helped it back to her wagon. She was an aging woman and Leech swore it's loyalty to her and her caravan as long as she would live. _

"See why I don't tell the stories Echo?" Leech said smoothly, the pale wood of Leech's mask facing her.

"And that's why you wear the…" Echo gestured to the mask.

Leech nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. My face is still too hideous for the children in this caravan. And the people outside of the caravan." Leech added.

"Oh." Echo said. They sat in silence for a while, before Echo asked, "And what happened to the village?"

Leech sighed and said, "The plague struck and killed every man, woman and child."

Echo nodded solemnly. The fire had died away and only a few embers still glowed warmly in the fire pit.

Leech grunted and stood to it's full height, "I'd better finish my experiment, before the specimen rots."

Echo nodded and took this as a request for her to leave. She headed back to the wagon that she and Anette shared.

Later that night, when Anette had blown out the candle that lit the wagon, and Echo was in her warm bed, she whispered,

"Anette?"

"Yes child?"

"Why does Leech like me? Why does it treat me like family if I'm a mortal? And if mortals did so much harm to him?" Echo choked halfway through, and almost lost it.

Anette, sensing her distress, swooped out of her bed and patted Echo on the arm, "I honestly don't know. But the fact that it does like you shows how unique you are. A mortal that could make even the most anti-mortal creatures care for her."

"I don't want to be a mortal." Echo muttered sleepily.

"No mortal does child…" Anette said, and then drifted back to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I know there hasn't been much action so far... Apologies for that. The reason for that is that I want to take this story slowly. You may have also concluded that I've changed quite a bit in the ways of magic. I figured you guys might like to see what a dystopian Skulduggery Pleasant world might lead to. <strong>

**I'll try to update as often as possible, but it depends how motivated or creative I am at the time. My brain can be very uncooperative. **

**Yours truly, **

**Carrot**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, Anette announced that they would travel to the next town to sell their goods.

So Echo was in charge of keeping the twin pixies out of trouble and making sure they didn't get run over by the wagons.

Most had retreated to the warmth of their wagons, except Nadar, Echo, and the twins.

Echo definitely wasn't staying outside because she wanted to be near Nadar. No way. He was just the only boy around her age that she knew… and the warmth in her stomach she felt when she looked at him totally wasn't because she liked him. Absolutely not.

But she did have a good excuse for being out in the cold, the twins had decided to play their favorite game, Skulduggery versus the bad guy.

"Ok, you be Serpine, I'll be Skulduggery!" Max said happily.

"What? No!" Richard shouted, "I was the vampire last time! _You _be Serpine!"

Echo rolled her eyes and glanced shyly at Nadar. He was staring ahead icily, eyes on the road. He felt her eyes on her and looked back. She quickly averted her gaze and acted like she was ignoring him.

"But you look more like Serpine!" Max said angrily, "Come on!"

Echo sighed loudly, "Guys, you're identical twins for heaven's sake. I'll choose who gets to be Serpine and Skulduggery."

The twins pouted as she said in a tired voice, "I'm thinking of a number between one and five."

"Three." Max said angrily, still glaring at the ground.

"Yeah three." Richard said, imitating his brother.

"No Richard! Echo! RICHARD'S COPYING ME!" Max screamed.

Richard stuck out his tongue and Echo growled with frustration, "Oh god. I swear…"

Nadar chuckled and walked over to the three of them, "Here, let me help."

He whispered in Richard's ear and Richard's eyes widened with fright.

Nadar straightened up and smiled deviously at Echo before asking Richard, "Alright, which number will you choose?"

"T-two." Richard said, still scared.

Echo smiled and said, "Sorry Richard, Max gets to be Skulduggery Pleasant."

Richard moaned and Max cheered, and the two went off to play.

Echo turned to Nadar, "What did you tell him?" She asked, smiling.

"I told him that if he didn't do what you told him to, then the Faceless Ones would blast him to bits where he stood."

Echo burst out laughing. Neither of them were religious, but Dena insisted that the kids learned the basics of worshipping the Faceless Ones. When it came to her own children, Dena taught them to love and fear the Faceless Ones.

Echo and Nadar never got into religion, they didn't want to worship the same gods that the mortals did, even though Dena told them that it started out as a religion practiced by mages.

According to her, the mortals had adopted the religion when mages told them about the dark gods. Dena wasn't crazy like some mortals though, she knew that the Faceless Ones were better off trapped in their horrible reality.

"So," Nadar said, looking at her, "You're birthday is coming up right?"

She blushed. A silly part of her squealed happily at the fact that he remembered, "Yeah. A week or so…"

"Any idea on what you want to do?" Nadar asked casually, looking off where Richard and Max were wrestling.

"No… I don't think we're going to celebrate." Echo said with a sigh, trying to keep back a wave of self pity, "After all, I'm the expendable mortal."

Nadar chuckled and said, "Don't let Dena get to you Echo, she's just insecure."

Echo grunted, "Who isn't?" She shivered and forced herself to keep walking and stay in the middle of the creaking wagons.

Nadar wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed, "I'm bored of this Echo."

Echo looked up at him, the places his skin touched her's was on fire, she felt alive, "What?"

"I mean, we've been in this caravan for our whole lives. You're the only teenage girl I know. In Anette's tales, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were always meeting new people. I haven't met another elemental in twelve years."

Echo nodded, "I know what you mean. This world is too big and spread out and our community is too small."

Nadar stopped and turned to face her, "Echo, when you turn 18 in one week, will you do me the honor of joining my new caravan? You'll be an adult, and you can do whatever you wish then."

Echo grinned and said happily, "Yes! I'd be honored!"

Nadar's face split into a grin, the muscles in his cheeks raising his eyepatch.

With their fingers intertwined, they continued down the well worn path, the village lights twinkling in the distance.

* * *

><p>They reached the village that night and Dena scolded Echo for how dirty the twins were. Echo just rolled her eyes and went off to help Gordon with dinner.<p>

Gordon hummed as he sliced vegetables that were years old, but still fresh thanks to the old magic of symbols. Most of the writing had been lost, but a few symbols still remained.

Echo wasn't a very good cook, but she was good at handing vegetables to Gordon when he asked for them and talking to him so he could stay entertained.

"...What is the deal Dena anyways? She just so stuck up! I really can't wait to go off with Nadar-"

"Echo!" Gordon said in a frustrated tone, "Will you just go help Leech please?"

Echo shrugged and stalked off to where Leech had set up his wagon.

Leech was bent over, extracting some sort of fluid from the corpse on the table. Echo felt a surge of curiosity. What was behind that mask? Was it so horrifying that not even Dena and Gordon had seen it?

There were pale scars on it's hands, they were deep and looked old.

Leech looked up, "Hello Echo."

That mask. It was her people's fault. _How on earth can he stand me? Knowing my kind did that to him? _

"Is something wrong?" It asked, mild concern in it's voice.

Echo bit back her questions and took a deep breath, "Did I tell you about Nadar and me?"

Leech shook it's head and went back to the fluid.

"Well, Nadar offered to take me with him once I turn 18. Which is in a week."

Leech paused from what he was doing, and asked in a guarded voice, "And where are you going?"

"We're going to start a new caravan." Echo said happily.

Leech's hand clenched the vile of liquid, its hand was turning white, "Oh?" It said in a strained tone, looking down at it's work, "Why don't you stay here?" It jammed the bottle into it's pocket and looked up at her, and Echo imagined a disappointed expression on the Crenga's face.

"I just need to out and see the world. I'm almost a grown up and I'm tired of looking after children and arguing with Dena. I want my own wagon, and I want to see new places." Echo said defensively, looking at Leech like a guilty criminal.

Leech nodded and looked at her a little while longer before saying, "Alright."

Echo blinked. She hadn't expected explaining her choices to Leech to be so easy, "Really?"

Leech turned away from her and resumed working, "Yes. I may not be happy about it, but you're ready to get out of here."

Echo felt warmth rise into her chest. She made her way around the dead, pickled things and hugged the Crenga. Leech stiffened and looked down at her, "Uh.." It said.

She looked up at it and stepped away, "Sorry." She muttered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Leech coughed, "It's fine, I'm just not a very huggable being."

**Echo smiled and nodded. She was getting out of here, and with Nadar, life would be perfect.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Echo stood at the stand, listening to a man yell at her for travelling with magic folk. Members of the caravan took shifts at the stand, and even though Echo's shift had started five minutes ago, the frosty, cold air had already made her fingers go numb.

The stand was set up in the center of town, with Nadar's wagon stationed behind it. Since Nadar was in charge of guarding the caravan's valuables, it was decided that he could keep the trading goods in his wagon.

The Caravan sold a variety of things, from jars of what Dena told the customers was pixie dust, to meat pies and valuable spices.

Everyone contributed to the trading in the Caravan. Gordon made food, Annete, with her knowledge of herbs and history, sold small stories she wrote by hand and herbs and spices. Nadar made things out of clay, him being an earth elemental and all. Leech sold body parts, medicines, and various liquids. And Echo did her best to paint things. Echo's paintings were at best mediocre, and she hardly ever made any money off of them.

Echo brought her attention back to the man before her, yapping his head off, "-They probably stole you at birth, poor thing. I bet they beat you a lot huh? Well, that's what you get stupid girl. People like you are the reason that scum like Mages still exist."

Echo looked at the man with boredom. She'd heard this a hundred times and more. The man had balding red hair and he had a nose that looked like someone had squashed it on and let it slide down farther than was natural before deciding he was complete.

"-You know what? Your parents probably sold you. Yeah. Those magic scum are so eager to accept-"

"Look." Echo growled impatiently, "Are you going to buy something or not?"

The man looked surprised that someone would dare interrupt him. He stood there for fifteen seconds, his mouth flopping open and closed again, but with no sound to disturb the quiet afternoon.

Then, he finally said, "How dare you! You're just a little-"

Echo said in a deep, intimidating voice, "Sir, I will be very civil towards you, but please, just buy something or leave."

He scowled and marched off.

Echo sighed. Two more days until her birthday and then she wouldn't have to put up with this.

Then, a middle-aged man with brown skin and black eyes stepped up to the stand. She looked at him. Something was odd about him. She couldn't place it, but he was different from the others. He had an aura around him that made the toughest of men quiver.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked, shrinking away a bit.

He smiled in a strange, mysterious way, "No, I was just looking around. So nice to meet up with another caravan."

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Wait, you're magic?"

He tossed his head back and laughed with a deep voice, "Yes. Yes I am. I'm the leader of my caravan."

Echo grinned, "Cool!" She exclaimed, "I'm apart of Annete's group, I don't know if you've met her…"

The man shook his head, "No, but I'd like to meet her. Maybe we could get together sometime."

Echo grinned, "Well, it's my shift, so I can't walk you to the caravan, but we're camped over there." She pointed to the outskirts of the town.

He nodded his head in thanks and started to walk towards the rising smoke from the fire at the campsite.

Echo watched him go and sighed. She bet he had a lot of stories to tell.

After her shift was done, Echo raced back to the caravan to find the man from the other caravan telling stories around the campfire and the twins laughing hysterically.

She looked at Gordon, "Your shift." She said, out of breath from running the whole way.

Gordon sighed unhappily and lumbered down the trail to the town. Echo stole his seat and listened to the man talk.

"…And then I said to the man, you're a tough one, but you scream like a girl." He said, smiling broadly at the twins, who burst out with laughter.

Anette smiled and asked the man, "So Craven, do you have any children? You seem very good with them."

Craven smiled, "Yeah, I've got a girl and a boy. About your age." He said, nodding in Echo's direction.

Echo sat a little straighter, looking pleadingly at Anette. She caught Echo looking at her and gave an amused sigh, then turned back to Craven,

"We've got two young kids and they don't get to meet anyone their age. Can they go with you to meet your kids?"

Craven turned and smiled at Echo, "Of course! Just let me finish this delicious steak and then we'll go."

Echo ran to where Nadar was and grabbed his arm, "Hey! We're going to Craven's caravan to meet kids our age!"

Nadar looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Echo shouted excitedly.

The two of them raced back to the fire, where Anette and Craven were standing and shaking hands,

"-It was a pleasure meeting with you." Craven finished, smiling kindly.

"Likewise. When are you going to head out?" Anette asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm not very popular with the elders here." Craven said, chuckling.

Anette smiled at him and then went into her wagon.

Nadar and Echo walked up to Craven, their feet crunching the crisp, autumn leaves that coated the ground.

Craven turned to them, "Ready?"

Nadar nodded and stood up tall, obviously trying to appear older than he was.

"Good. My caravan's on the other side of town, but if any of the villagers give us trouble, don't hold back." He winked and started walking down the path.

They walked through the village, a few mortals scowled, but mostly, they were ignored. As they reached the end of the village, Echo could see a couple of wagon silhouettes and a fire in the fading night.

Halfway up the hill, Echo spotted a shadow of a person walking among the wagon. She glanced at Nadar, who was putting on his best nonchalant face and acting cool.

She tried to imitate him, keeping her expression blank. They reached the caravan and Craven yelled at the top of his large lungs,

"JULIAN! AMANDA! RAFAEL!"

"WHAT?" An annoyed boy's voice yelled back.

"We've got company!" Craven yelled, then added, "The good type!"

There was a rustling sound in one of the wagons and a kid with spiky blonde hair jumped out, followed by a girl with tanned skin and beautiful dark curls that bounced with every step she took.

Echo glanced at Nadar and was upset to see that he was staring at her, awestruck.

Craven frowned, "Uh Rafael, where's Julian?"

The boy with the spiky hair shrugged, "I think he's sleeping?" He said uncertainly, before flashing Echo a smile.

Echo smiled back, but she was jealous of the girl, Amanda, who seemed to have ensnared Nadar with her good looks.

Craven sighed and stomped off, supposedly to find Julian.

Echo cleared her throat and looked at the two of them, "So… You're Craven's kids?"

Rafael looked at Amanda and they both burst out laughing. Nadar started laughing too, and Echo blushed, wondering what she said.

"Oh no. Amanda's his daughter, but I'm adopted." Rafael said, wiping a tear from his eye and giggling.

"Oh." Echo said, looking down.

"So, what can you guys do?" Rafael asked cheerfully, looking at the two of them.

Nadar grinned and made a fist. A chunk of earth flew up and floated in front of him, "I'm an earth elementalist." He said, grinning.

Rafael laughed and clapped his hands with delight, "Wonderful! I'm a air elementalist." He said happily and sent a bullet of air at the piece of earth Nadar had manipulated, slicing a hole right through it.

Nadar looked at him with awe for a while before turning to Amanda, "What can you do?" He asked, almost eagerly.

Amanda giggled in a cute, girly way that made Echo want to strangle her, "Well, I'm not that great, but I'm a water elementalist." She demonstrated by soaking both Nadar and Echo, and then drying both of them off.

"Anyways, what can _you _do?" Rafael asked, smiling sweetly at Echo.

Echo let out a sigh and looked up at him, "Um, I'm mortal." She said in an emotionless voice.

A look of confusion, then shock flashed across Rafael's face before he said, "Oh, well, do you have any hobbies?"

Echo shrugged, "If looking after hyper seven year olds is a hobby, then yes."

Rafael nodded, "Oh, ok."

Rafael, Amanda, and Nadar started talking, and Echo pretended that she was listening. After a while, Craven came back with a boy around Echo's age, that must have been Amanda's brother. He had long, dark hair, brown skin, and beautiful dark eyes.

Craven smiled down at Nadar and Echo, "This is my son Julian." He said.

"Hi." Julian said, his eyes crinkling with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Nadar." Nadar said, extending his hand.

Julian shook it then turned to Echo and smiled, waiting to hear who she was.

"I'm Echo." Echo said, smiling, and keeping her hands clasped.

Julian smiled and nodded.

The rest of the night was a blur. They stayed in Amanda's wagon, and Echo mostly just listened to them talk.

All they seemed to talk about was how cool it was that they were all elementalists(Julian was a fire elementalist). Eventually, Echo just fell asleep in the floor of the wagon.

When morning came around, Echo quickly ate the oatmeal that has given to her and waited for Nadar to be ready to leave.

"-Echo and I are going to start our own caravan. You guys should join us!" He said enthusiastically.

The others nodded with agreement and Amanda looked shyly up at him, "That sounds amazing Nadar." She said quietly, blushing.

Craven grunted, "Well, we have to go now, the elders has unofficially threatened us and I don't want another issue." He coughed a little, then smiled at the two of them, "Well, it was nice to meet you guys."

Echo nodded and smiled. With that, Craven turned and started packing up equipment.

Echo pulled Nadar away, and started stomping down the hill, her pant legs sticking to her ankles from the wet dew on the grass.

Nadar ran to catch up with her, "Hey Echo! what's wrong?"

Echo just shook her head angrily and continued walking, ignoring him. Nadar stopped and looked at her for a bit before following her back to the caravan.

When they arrived, Gordon was fixing fried eggs for Dena and the kids. Anette looked up from the painting she was working on and smiled, "Well? How was it?"

Echo shrugged, "Fine."

Anette frowned at her. She looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it and cleared her throat, "Well, we have a surprise for you Echo."

Echo looked up curiously, "What?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, since it's almost your birthday, the caravan wanted to give you a sending off gift."Anette said happily.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, we've made quite a lot of money over the last few months, and we're giving the majority of it to you. You can save it for later or go with Leech tomorrow to the festival to get a present." Anette said, smiling kindly.

Echo ran over and hugged her, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. I'm sorry this chapter is really bad, I've just been a tad bit bored. I'm sure you're all a little tired of this, the lack of fighting and all that wonderful stuff that makes up fanfiction, but I can promise you that the next chapter will get better. Thank you for actually reading this far, despite the fact that I've basically changed the whole Skulduggery Pleasant world.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you think of this one?" Echo shouted over the cheering crowds, holding an ornate mirror.

Leech inspected it before saying, "I don't think it's a good waste of the caravan's hard earned money, that's what I think."

Echo rolled her eyes and moved on to the next booth. It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the festival. Echo felt like an adult, cruising through fancy dresses and beautiful hairpieces, her very own coin pouch filled to the brim.

She loved the festivities. The whole place seemed alive with joy and merriment. Leech, on the other hand, was very uncomfortable and it was on edge, jumping every time someone brushed past it.

"Can we go yet?" Leech moaned as a toddler burst into a screaming fit, spilling his drink all over Leech's long coat.

Echo scowled at him, "You've asked that five times already. I haven't found anything that suites me yet…" She said, turning her attention back to the perfumes she was inspecting.

Leech sighed again, "That may be because you're only looking at things that Dena would use."

Echo frowned, "What?"

Leech took the perfume from Echo's hand and held it right in front of her, "Who do you know that wears perfume?"

Echo paused before muttering unhappily, "Dena."

"And who do you know who likes mirrors, hair clips, hair brushes, makeup, and jewelry?"

Echo scowled, "Ok I get it."

Leech nodded and put the perfume back, "What do you truly want?"

Echo shrugged and kept looking from stall to stall. Leech groaned and followed her unwillingly.

Leech turned it's attention to a mutated sheep on display, muttering possible diseases and illnesses that could have caused it.

Echo ran up to Leech and tugged on it's coat, "Hey, I think I found something!" She said happily, grinning ear to ear.

Leech looked at the long, sharp sword she was holding, "Hmmmm. That's actually cool."

Echo laughed, "Great! I'll get it. Nadar can teach me to use it."

Leech nodded thoughtfully, "Everyone should be able to defend themselves."

Echo looked at the blade a little longer before spending a good amount of money on the sword.

She tucked it into it's sheath and looked at Leech, "I've still got enough to buy a horse."

Leech slouched unhappily, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Echo laughed and started walking towards the stables. Leech tried to follow, but a scantily dressed woman jumped in front of the Crenga and grinned,

"Hey, wanna find somewhere… private?"

Leech pushed past her, and kept walking. The woman giggled and followed it,

"Oh, you're playing hard to get. Don't worry, I'm cheap, and I'm good." She grabbed it's arm.

Leech `looked at her and said in a deep, angry voice, "I'm not a man you silly human."

The woman immediately let go of Leech's arm and backed away, "Uh… What are you?" She asked cautiously.

Leech just kept walking, catching up to Echo who was heading towards a large barn.

The inside of the barn was dark, smelled like manure, and was extremely loud.

"I like that one!" Echo yelled to Leech over the sound of chickens being slaughtered.

She was pointing to a large, muscular, grey mare that was looking at Echo with a daring eye.

Leech shrugged, "Ok, just make it quick please."

Echo nodded and walked purposefully towards the owner.

"I'll pay 17 belks." Echo said in a disdainful voice. Rule one of ripping off a person: act like you're important.

The man frowned, "For her? Nah. 23 belks at the very least."

Echo scoffed, "23? For that flea bag? I'm giving you a good deal sir. You won't find another buyer that'll be as generous as me." Rule number two: make the seller uncertain of the value.

The man scowled, "Flea bag? This mare is purebred. She's been wonderfully groomed and pampered all of her life. I doubt you'll be able to find another horse as fine as her."

Echo snorted, "Oh that's sweet that is. Fine. I'll give 23 belks." She said, handing over the money.

The man gave took the money and then gave led the horse to Echo. Echo grabbed the reigns and walked back to Leech.

"You let him win?" Leech asked with dismay.

Echo grinned, "Nah. I just picked his pocket when he was distracted. He really only got 17 belks."

Leech shook his head, "I saw that, but you gave him money, therefore, you let him win."

Echo stuck out her tongue, "I was being generous. Also, look how pretty she is." Echo said, looking at her beautiful new horse.

Leech shrugged indifferently and started walking towards the exit of the barn. Echo led the horse through the crowd, sometimes leaving a cursing man clutching his toes behind her.

Echo and Leech exited the fairgrounds and wearily walked down the compact dirt path that led to the caravan.

Echo sighed and inhaled deeply. The cold air stung her nose and the smell of wet dirt grass filled her mind, placing a calming sense on her. Then, a whiff of smoke made it's way into her mind.

She looked into the distance where the caravan was, expecting to see a small tendril of smoke rising from the campfire.

Instead, the whole area was dark with smoke. It was thick and black, and looked like it was burning more than wood.

"Leech!" Echo shouted, pointing to the campsite.

Leech looked up and then started running, it's long legs taking huge strides. Echo jumped on her new horse and spurred it on.

Echo's horse was fast, but not as fast as the Crenga.

They raced towards the campsite, a string of thoughts running through Echo's head, _Please Faceless Ones, don't let anyone be hurt… Please, it's my birthday! Thing's like this aren't supposed to happen. _

Echo shook her head firmly, _They're fine Echo, everyone's fine. They're probably making a bonfire for my birthday… Please let that be what's happening._

The cold wind stung her eyes and bit at her flesh, and the smoky air filled her lungs.

_Please._

_Don't_

Echo heard Leech scream as it approached the campsite.

_Let_

Echo dug her heels into the horse's sides, urging it forward.

_Them_

She could smell something else in the air now, the smell of meat.

_Die._

She reached the campsite. Leech was on it's knees, it's spider hands clawing at the ground angrily. Echo didn't want to look at the campsite, her brain screamed for her to turn away, but her eyes slowly looked up to where the caravan had camped, a horrible fascination in her heart.

The first thing she processed was the burnt wagons and slaughtered horses. The horse's corpses were strewn in bits and pieces, obviously ripped apart violently.

Then the bodies. Echo slowly sank to her knees. Oh god, the bodies. One was burnt completely, only pale, white bones.

Echo let out a small whimper. Those bones were only tall enough to be Gordon's. The whimper grew to a loud whine as she moved her eyes to the next bodies.

Dena's wings were covered with blood and no longer attached to her back. She had no eyes. She had no arms. Echo started to howl with grief.

There was more, the twins and the baby hadn't been spared either. There was no more flesh on them, only the red muscle underneath.

Then Anette. She had been hanged from a nearby tree, her neck broken and her eyes glossy and dead.

"No." Echo whispered as she saw the last body. Half of it was burnt, but Echo already knew who it was.

Nadar's eyepatch had slipped off, and his empty eye socket gazed at her, his mouth was slightly open. He was still on fire. He was still burning. He smelled like the bacon Gordon used to cook.

Echo vomited, tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the pale liquid coming out of her mouth.

"NOOOOO!" She wailed angrily, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Leech just stood there. Echo couldn't understand what it was feeling. The mask covered everything.

All of a sudden, Leech hissed, "Quiet. Now."

Echo silenced her sobs and slowly stood up, making her way to where Leech was.

Leech grabbed her hands and pulled her behind a tree. Echo was about to ask it what was going on, but Leech held up one long finger.

Then Echo heard it. Voices.

"-I swear. I heard something!" Cried a nasal voice

"Fine. Let's check. But then we have to go. The commander wants a report."

Echo heard her horse neigh as two pairs of footsteps approached her.

_Oh no! Not my horse! I just got her… _Echo's shocked brain immediately thought.

"There! It was just a stray horse." Muttered one of them.

"But-" The nasal voice said doubtfully, "I'm pretty sure it was a human."

"It was a horse. Come on. We're already going to be late."

The nasal voice sighed and said, "Yeah. Ok."

The footsteps faded and finally, Leech let go of her arm. Echo stumbled without the Crenga's support and fell to the ground.

Leech was by her side in an instant, gently lifting her and carrying her to her horse.

"Leech…" Echo muttered, her words slurred, "Please tell me this is just a dream."

Leech sighed heavily and said, his voice dead with grief, "You're in shock. Just go to sleep Echo. We need to be quiet."

Echo hiccuped and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her brain must have decided that it was too much, because she only dreamt of peaceful, calm moments.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Well? How do you feel? Shocked, repulsed, gloomy, evilly delighted, humorous? Did I do a good job? Do you hate me? Do you love me? I personally didn't like writing this, so sad. But stories must have plots and characters must sacrifice themselves to the gods of plot, no? Anyways, I do have a plot and thank you for reading this far. <strong>

**- The Captain Carrot of the Carrot Cavalry.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Echo."

Leech's voice drifted into Echo's mind, and she slowly woke up. It was dark, and hundreds of stars in the twilight sky.

Echo groaned and sat up, "Leech. I had a horrible nightmare." Echo muttered sleepily.

Leech stayed quiet. Echo looked around, "Leech, where are we?" She asked cautiously.

"A couple of miles from the town." Leech said in a flat voice, "We'll be setting up camp soon. Your horse is tired."

Echo frowned, "What? But it was a dream…"

Leech sighed and looked away, "No Echo. It wasn't."

Echo shook her head, her throat clenching, "No… This wasn't supposed to happen… It was my birthday. Nadar and I were going to start a family!"

Leech remained silent, which allowed Echo's mind to recall the image of the wrecked campsite. She took in a shocked breath,

"The twins! Dena! Gordon! Ava! Ava was a _baby! _And Anette…" Echo's voice trembled and she broke down sobbing.

Leech remained silent, allowing Echo to continue mourning. By the time they stopped for the night, Echo had run out of tears. Her eyes were red and raw. Her voice was raspy from her moaning.

Leech had tied the poor, tired mare to a small sapling. The cold, wet ground made Echo shiver as Leech took care of the horse.

No fire warmed them that night. Leech didn't want to risk it, in case they were being followed. Echo stared at a small and wounded ant as it scrambled along, trying to keep up with the steady stream of healthy, purposeful ants.

When Leech's footsteps grew louder, Echo looked up at it, "Leech?" She asked nervously. The Crenga hadn't said anything since Echo had woken up. The mask hid it's expression, but Echo could tell from the way Leech walked, the way it had it's shoulders hunched and it's spider hands clenched that Leech was angry.

Leech looked at her and said in a quiet, emotionless voice, "What Echo."

"I- I mean, who would _do _something like this? They never did anything wrong… The humans and the magic folks haven't been in a war for thousands of years!"

Leech sighed and bent it's long legs to sit on a rock opposite of her, "Echo, I, like you, have no idea who did this, but one thing you should know is that we haven't been at peace. Think about it. Is it peaceful that I was chased from a town where I tried to help in? Is it peaceful that Craven and his caravan were forced to move on because they were magical? Is it peaceful that _any _of us have to move, forced to lead nomadic lifestyles, lest we be chased out by angry mobs? No Echo. This isn't true peace. We, the magical community, haven't had peace since Skulduggery Pleasant abandoned us and unleashed Lord Vile."

Echo stared at her lap as Leech's voice grew more and more venomous. She slowly opened her mouth, and said quietly,

"I'm sorry."

Leech inclined it's head before saying softly, "It's not your fault Echo. You're different. We raised you to think like us. Who knows what you'd be like if we'd left you for the mortals to raise. Your parents may have been decent, but they might have been one of the people who chased me away from my home. You can never tell. To say all mortals are heartless isn't right."

Echo nodded and lay back onto the cold, wet dirt. She looked up at the stars, and imagined Max and Richard playing with Skulduggery and Valkyrie, maybe even solving crimes up wherever they were.

"What are we going to do Leech? Everyone's gone." Echo said, feeling dead inside, and wishing she was dead along with everyone else in her caravan.

Leech sighed heavily and scratched it's long neck, "I was thinking that we should go find Craven's caravan. They only set out yesterday, and if we travel double the amount, we should be able to catch up with them."

Echo sat up and looked at the Crenga, "Do we even know where they're heading?"

Leech nodded, "Craven mentioned last night that he was hoping to find a permanent residence in one of the mountain villages. The king there seems to be lenient towards mages and other mixes of magic."

Echo laughed hollowly, her voice empty and devoid of humor, "It's incredible, just yesterday I was worried about Nadar having a crush on Craven's daughter. And now…"

Leech nodded, it's silhouette framed by the light from the stars and moon.

Echo sighed and stood up, "I'll take first watch. I'm not tired." She muttered, and Leech, still silent, nodded and walked towards where the grey mare was grazing in the frosty grass.

Echo pulled her cloak around her, desperately trying to keep the warmth it provided from slipping away through the little tears and rips in the fabric. She sat on the rock that Leech had been perched upon earlier and shivered as the hard, cold granite sent a shock of cold through her body.

******Soon it would be spring, and the flowers would grow again and the sun would warm the Earth, but Echo felt like the winter would never end, at least, not in her.**


	8. Chapter 6 and a half

Chapter 7:

The next morning arrived quickly and Echo untied her horse at the first signs of dawn. She led it over to where Leech was sleeping, it's mask slightly askew, revealing a scarred bit of pale skin underneath.

Echo stared for a bit, debating whether she wanted to remove the mask or not, the Crenga was fast asleep. It probably wouldn't even notice if she did it carefully. She felt an overwhelming sense of curiosity flow through her and she started to bend down next to it. She felt her heart beat as she extended her hand towards the mask. What would it look like? _Please don't let it wake up…_

She prayed as her hand inched forward. As if her horse knew exactly what she was thinking, it whinnied loudly. Echo quickly drew her hand back as Leech groaned and shifted, slowly waking.

It instinctively reached up for it's mask, and grabbed it with one hand and sat up slowly, "Good morning Echo." It said, securing it's mask, and covering the bit of skin that had been exposed.

"It's not a good morning." Echo muttered, and helped the Crenga to it's feet.

Leech nodded and Echo jumped on her horse. They started walking along the damp, compact dirt trail that would lead them away from their old lives, and to a different one.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I know, wayyyyy too short. :( Sorry about that, I just realized that I forgot to mention those wonderful people who reviewed this story. (And followedfavorited) **

**Viles Apprentice: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**China sorrows 400: I think that it would be a cool idea to make Tanith's descendent in this book, but, if you're still reading this, Annete isn't as important. Also, she couldn't be her daughter because Tanith's daughter would have died of old age. Love the suggestion though. I'll try to sneak some Tanith in here :P**

**Phoebe Pleasant: Thank you so much! I haven't really given much thought on who is the father, but I'll definitely figure it out for you! **

**Icarustthewallaby: I'm glad you came back too! You're freaking awesome! **

**Again, sorry it's so short. I'm working on the next chapter currently. **


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_The man walked into the warm tent. It was made of silk, and had many ornate carpets spread thick on the cold ground, providing comfort to whoever stepped foot into it. An old man who dressed finely was in the center of the room, looking at a map that was laid out on a small table. It had pins and little markers on it, like a game board. Except this was no game._

_The man approached nervously, and cleared his throat._

_The finely dressed man turned and glared at the poor, balding man, "What?"_

_The small man cleared his throat and said, "We took out a caravan just north of the village Resilic."_

_A grin spread across the man's fat cheeks, "Well?" He asked excitedly, "What was the number? What species?"_

"_It was a smaller one only 6 members , an old hag, possible giant, three pixies, and an earth elementalist. _

_The man clapped his hands happily, like a small child, "Wonderful! And Ashmera did her part with the other caravan right?"_

_The messenger nodded, "Yes sir. Ashmera told the caravan that just left that the king of the mountain villages was lenient with magicals. They were completely fooled. Scouts report that they are headed that way now."_

_The man chuckled and turned back to the map, "Excellent work. Bring in Ashmera."_

_The messenger nodded and exited the tent. _

_A moment later, a young woman with long, golden locks stepped in. She had two ancient looking swords strapped to her back. They looked like they were from the early 2000s. _

"_Ashmera!' The man said in an Irish accent, "I'm glad to see your missions are going well." He outstretched his pudgy arms to hug her, but she gracefully sidestepped his attempt and said in a controlled voice of a soldier, "Thank you sir." She said emotionlessly, staring straight ahead._

_The man seemed a little offended for a second before saying in a warm tone, "You're descended from the great Tanith Low are you not?"_

_Ashmera kept her gaze emotionless as she said, "If the legends are true sir, then yes. I am."_

_The man smiled broadly and said, "Impressive. Those are her swords then?"_

_Ashmera nodded silently._

_The man nodded, realizing that this was a very one-sided conversation, "Very well. Keep up the good work agent." _

_He handed her a pouch full of money and she took it and put it in her pack. _

_The man admired this beautiful woman. She was tall, muscular, and looked as if the heavens had dropped her from above to taunt men. It was a pity that she was magic._

"_You are dismissed." He said, waving her away._

_She nodded and sharply turned on her heel and silently glided from the room. The best soldier. She was a phantom when it came to hunting prey. Untraceable, silent and invisible. _

_She was valuable, especially with her rare magic, the ability to break bones with a touch of her palm._

_As she exited the tent, many pairs of eyes followed her. Whispers flitted around behind her back, though she heard them all. She was loved and hated here. _

_Ashmera walked confidently to a large, tan stallion and mounted it. The messenger from earlier scurried after her and said in a worried voice, "Do you remember what you need to do?"_

_Ashmera scowled, "Of course. Travel to the mountain villages and make sure the caravan reaches it's destination. Then inform the king, who will then pledge his allegiance to your cause and give you the support of his army."_

_The messenger nodded and backed away as Ashmera rode off, her horse thundering down the wet path._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh...interesting yes? No? Well then. There. We have a new, defined 'bad guy', (Or <em>is <em>she? XD) Tanith's descendent. We also have some weird stuff going on with the mortals. I'll keep on writing, and thanks for the feedback!**

**Lightning Sparks: That would be a plot twist wouldn't it? (Purposefully being vague... :P)**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Echo scowled as Leech stopped her horse and looked up at her,

"My turn." It said.

Echo pouted, "It's _my _horse."

Leech waved her away, "You haven't even named her yet. Come on. I'm tired of walking."

Echo jumped off and handed it the reins, "I'm going to name her Powder."

Leech nodded and and started riding Powder. Echo walked next to Powder. The sun sent weak and pathetic bits of sunlight towards the ground, but the cold wind swirled all the warmth away.

Echo and Leech kept walking in silence before Echo said, "Let me ride Powder again! My feet are tired."

Leech laughed, "You're kidding me! I went for hours walking and it's only been half an hour!"

Echo scowled, "How do you know that? We haven't made a sundial since this morning and we don't have an hourglass!"

Leech groaned, "Please Echo?"

Echo pretended to ponder it for a moment, "Fine. Tell me a story!"

Leech sighed with exasperation and looked at her, "Fine. What do you want to hear?"

Echo paused for a second before saying eagerly, "What about how you found me."

Leech shook it's head, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear that story Echo."

Echo scowled, "I deserve to know the truth. All I was ever told was that my parents died."

Leech looked straight ahead and said coldly, "We've been through too much lately Echo. Drop the subject now."

"But-"

"I said," Leech looked at her, it's voice full of anger, "Drop it."

Echo stopped in her tracks and stared at the Crenga. It had never raised it's voice with her. She stared at it as it continued to ride Powder, oblivious to her surprise.

A moment later, she reluctantly followed Leech, and pondered it's reaction. Leech had been the one to find Echo, and no one else in the caravan had known where she had come from except Anette. Anette, being Anette, always changed to subject to Skulduggery Pleasant or how the world had been like before the war.

And she never pushed for the truth. What she had been told was just enough for Echo to feel mildly curious, but not very eager to know.

The caravan was made up of Annete and Leech. Dena, Gordon, and Nadar hadn't joined yet.

They were stopped by a town and an old man asked them to take her in. He said that her parents had died in a local brawl and that he was a close friend of them. He didn't want to keep her because he was near the end of his life and couldn't take care of her.

But Echo was sure something was being kept from her. Who were her parents? Were they nice? What did they look like? What were their names? Why did they insist she be called 'Echo'? What village was she from?

All of this spun through Echo's head as she walked, one foot in front of the other, the thick soles of her rawhide boots making shallow prints in the firm, damp ground. She followed the soft prints that Powder's hooves made.

After a long time, Leech stopped Powder and climbed off of her, and offered Echo the reins. It didn't say anything, just kept walking after Echo had control of the horse. Echo bit her lip with worry as she watched Leech. What had _really _happened? Why was Leech so reluctant to share it, and was it so angry with her that it wouldn't even _speak _to her?

She sighed and mounted Powder and flicked the reins, and poor, tired Powder grunted and started walking slowly. The sun was beginning to set, and as it descended, the wind picked up, it's howling growing louder and louder. Echo's brown, messy hair was being whipped around, and bits of loose sand hit her face, and got caught in her eyelashes.

She rubbed her eyes with one hand and held the reins in the other while she got the sand out of her eyes.

"Echo," Leech said with mild excitement, "Look!"

Echo looked up with watery eyes at where the Crenga was pointing, "What?"

"A campfire, over there in the distance." Leech said, walking back to where Powder was. It pointed at a small light in the distance, with a plume of smoke coming off it.

"Do you think it's Craven?" Echo asked excitedly, her face flushed.

"Can't tell from here…" Leech muttered under it's breath before starting walking again. Echo spurred Powder and trotted alongside Leech,

"How far do you think it is?" She asked, looking at the fire in the distance from the slope they were on.

Leech shrugged, "Maybe four, five miles." It said, "Shouldn't take that long. But just in case it isn't Craven, we need to use caution. That means that we need to keep quiet and get off the trail."

Echo nodded and climbed off Powder and led her off the trail, where the ground was softer and small, scruffy sagebrush grew plentifully.

Leech walked farther off the path and Echo followed. Echo tried her best to navigate Powder through the numerous gopher holes in the dark. The last thing she needed was for Powder to twist her ankle.

After two hours of walking, Echo was able to make out several figures seated around the campfire.

She squinted and she could just make out Craven's cheery face and Amanda's angelic eyes.

"It's them." She whispered to Leech. It looked at her and then nodded, "Then you can go tell them we're here." It said, speaking normally.

"Craven!" She yelled, cupping her hands so her voice would carry.

She saw Craven's figure jump a little, and he wildly looked around.

"It's Echo! From Anette's caravan" She shouted, and Craven immediately relaxed a little.

"Oh!" He said, finally seeing them, "Nice to see you again Echo, who's that? And where's the rest of your caravan?"

Echo started walking down the slope towards Craven's caravan and Leech trailed behind like a shadow.

"This is Leech." Echo said as she neared the campfire, "It's a Crenga. As for our caravan, well, it's a long story."

Craven smiled at Leech and looked at Echo with worry, "Is everyone alright? What happened?"

Echo sighed and started telling him the story. When she got to the part when they found the ruined caravan, she started to break down and Leech took over, telling Craven what had happened point by point with it's sweet, warm voice.

When they had finished, Amanda, who had been sitting there the whole time, had her hands covering her mouth with horror, her eyes wide with shock,

"Even Nadar?" She whispered with dread, her eyes pleading for Echo to say he was alright.

Echo was about to answer, but Leech cut in, "Everyone was killed but us."

Craven stood up and said gravely, his usually sparkling eyes were serious and sad, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I'd be happy to let you two join us. Leech, you can sleep in Rafael's wagon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing with Julian, and Echo, you can share with Amanda. That is, if you wish to travel with us."

Echo nodded, "Thank you Craven."

Craven smiled sadly, "Of course. We need to look after each other yes? There are only a few of us left."

Echo smiled and nodded, but on the inside, she felt sick. She wasn't one of them, she was just a mortal.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of you who've read this far, and reviewed.<strong>

**Icarusthewallaby: I'm so happy my stories inspire you! This is what I do after I watch something I love. I visualize myself in that world and start thinking how my presence would affect the books/movies/whatever. Or, you can always think how a character would respond to something happening in their world (Ex: The mortals find out about magic and declare war ;)). I hope this helps! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Happy writing!**

**Chocolate Minion: I'm glad your enjoying it! After I read your review, I thought to myself, _Yeah Carrot, what IS up with Far From Godliness? _So I reread it and I almost cried. I'm going to redo Far From Godliness (For the third time) and make it more engaging and give it a solid plot to follow.**

**Galaxy Seven: Glad you like it, I don't plan on making this a crossover, but thanks for the suggestion. Also, all deaths that happen in this are either for plot purposes or because I'm in a bad mood.**


	11. Last Chapter: The Beginning of the End

**A.N.: **

**Chocolate Minion: I'm glad you liked it! I've got a whole plot and everything planned :D (Unlike last time... I was just winging it...)**

**Megsygirl: Awww :) Thanks! I'm glad you think it's so good, but I wouldn't say I'm better than you at writing, you're pretty talented too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 (1 year later):<strong>

Echo was in her wagon. It was dark and only a thin stream of sunlight penetrated the thick blankets she had placed over the windows. The sunlight bounced off of a mirror with a large crack down the middle, and it's reflection shone on Echo's sleeping face.

She frowned and squinted at the ray of sunlight, then at the mirror. She groaned and stumbled to her feet. Her legs were weak and almost collapsed as soon as she put weight on it.

She half stumbled, half fell into the chair in front of the vanity that served as a desk in the cramped wagon. She breathed shallowly as she looked at herself in the cracked mirror.

The girl who looked back at her had waxy, pale skin. Echo's skin used to be a healthy tan. Her hair had grown lank and greasy, the beautiful brown hair that she had at a time was a distant memory.

Dark shadows draped her eye sockets, dulling her once bright, light brown eyes so they barely gleamed. Her face had adopted a pained and defeated look that never changed. Why should it? After what happened, she deserved to look like this.

All signs of health was gone from her face. Echo sighed unhappily as she stared a bit longer at her face. Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door.

Echo opened her mouth and said in a raspy voice, "Come in." She continued to stare at her cracked reflection as she heard the door open.

"It's me." A soft voice said, his words sweeping over Echo.

She nodded, "What do you need?" She asked quietly, her eyes still glued to the broken mirror.

"I want to talk." He said, and she heard the scraping of him moving a chair across the wooden floor of the wagon.

She sighed and looked at the shadows. She knew he was there, just out of sight, watching her.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked, her voice cracking as she remembered what happened.

"What _isn't _there to talk about?" He joked, his amused voice was forced. Echo went back to staring at her reflection, and the gaunt, broken girl stared back at her, a painful reminder of what she had been through, what she had become.

He sighed and dropped the act, "Look Echo. The others are worried. You haven't left your wagon since-"

Echo snapped her head towards him, "Of course I haven't left! How could I be expected to leave? After-" She choked, remembering what had happened only days ago. She felt her tears streaming freely down her face, and with shame, she hid her head in the crook of her arm.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and his soothing voice calmed her some, "Echo. It's ok," He soothed, slowly rubbing her back, "Just tell me what happened. Point by point."

She hiccuped, "You already know! You were there!" She said, not understanding why he was doing this.

"I know, but sometimes, we need to share our stories. We need to relive our pain to heal. Start from before you met me." He said softly, drawing his hand away from her, and she looked at his pale face,

"Fine." She said weakly, "It started almost a year ago, right after my old caravan was killed…"

* * *

><p><strong>This is part of the last chapter. Are you confused? Good.<strong>


	12. And Back to Chapter 10

**Chocolate Minion: *Grins deviously* **

**Guest: Yeah, it sucks huh? Glad you're still reading though! **

**Icarusthewallaby: Nope. He he.**

**Nerdy Nerd: It's here!**

**Hellsgun EmmortalDead: Glad you like it.**

**Foehammer123: Gee! Thanks! **

**Chapter 10:**

_I followed Amanda to her wagon. _Amanda kept shaking, like she couldn't believe what had happened. I wondered is she liked Nadar as well. She lifted a flap of canvas that covered the entrance to the wagon, and motioned for me to get in.

I smiled gratefully and climbed in. I scooted out of the way and she climbed in after me.

The wagon was very cozy. I'd seen bigger and better wagons, but this was fairly nice. The rough planks of wood that made up the floor were covered with hand woven carpets. They were bright, colorful, and reminded me of a carnival. Her bed was a simple mattress on floor, probably stuffed with straw.

The curved roof of the wagon was covered with tightly tied canvas, and she had hung colorful silk scarves from the support beams.

I smiled at her, "This is really nice." I said, looking around again, the color lifting my mood.

She smiled shyly, and crawled over to a large trunk in the corner, pulling out a cotton shirt and pants, "You can borrow these." She said, offering them to me.

I looked down at my clothes and see that they're soaked, covered in dirt, and ripped in numerous places.

"Yeah, thank you." I said, chuckling.

She giggled, and climbed out of the wagon to give me some privacy. I pulled off my cold, ripped, and dirty shirt and placed it carefully on the bright rug. I pulled on the long, cotton, tunic-like shirt and smiled as the clothing fit perfectly. I slipped out of my leather boots and tugged off my muddy pants, and pulled on the soft worn ones Amanda had given me.

I rolled my old, ruined clothes into a bundle and put my boots back on. I crawled to the entrance of the wagon and called out to Amanda, "I'm done!"

I heard her footsteps approach the wagon through the mud and she looked up at me from the ground, "Do they fit?" She asked, her face a polite mask.

"Yes, thank you so much." I gushed, and she smiled with acknowledgement,

"Of course. You've been through so much, it would be unfair to give you any less." She said, keeping her voice respectful. I smiled and moved so she could get into the wagon. She looked at me and said,

"You can sleep on the bed."

I shook my head and said quickly, "Oh no, I don't need it."

Amanda smirked and said in a sarcastic tone, "Because the floor is much more comfortable. Come on, you're our guest."

I blushed, "But-"

Amanda glared at me sternly, "No. You get the bed tonight." A soft smile played on her lips, just to let me know that she wasn't angry with me.

I grinned, "Ok, but tomorrow you sleep on it ok?"

She smiled, obviously satisfied at the agreement, "Deal."

I chuckled slipped under the thick, woolen blanket and closed my eyes. Amanda scooted over to the oil lamp that casted a dim, flickering light around the wagon and turned it off.

As soon as the slippery darkness of the night engulfed us, I felt my consciousness fall away and surrender to the dull fatigue that seeped throughout my bones.

* * *

><p>I felt the light of morning against my thin eyelids and slowly opened my eyes, wondering how on earth a night could go by so quickly, even if I was sleeping. Amanda had already left, and had left another pair of clothes for me.<p>

I quickly put them on and slipped out of the wagon. The ground was muddy from the dampness in the air. A thick fog had set over the valley, and I stumbled through the muck, trying to find the campfire.

After a few minutes of looking around, I found it, and walked towards the small fire. A woman, probably in her early 300's, was bustling around; her dark hair was tied back in a loose, messy bun.

When she saw me, she brushed her hair back and smiled, "You must be Echo!" She said kindly.

I nodded politely, "Yes ma'am." I said shyly.

"Echo!" A familiar voice said happily. I looked behind me and saw Amanda dressed in a simple grey dress, her hair brushed back from her smooth, pretty face.

"Hi Amanda, Thanks for the clothes," I said, grinning.

"No problem, " She said, and then looked at the woman behind me, "Helen, did you make any more oatmeal for Echo?"

Helen, who I presumed was the cook smiled and gestured to a large pot of steaming lumpy oatmeal, "We had plenty of leftovers since the boys haven't woken up yet."

Amanda snickered and looked at me, a devilish look on her face, "Julian and Rafael have no idea you're here. We could so pull a prank on them." She said, rubbing her hands together.

I laughed, "That sounds awesome!"

Helen made a disapproving noise and handed me a bowl of warm oatmeal, "At least eat first before you do that…" She said, smiling a little at me.

I smile and ask, "Has Leech gotten up yet?"

Helen nodded and frowned, "Yes, it took it's dinner to it's wagon. Is it usually like that? Why does it have a mask?"

I paused, not wanting to tell her about the mob. That was Leech's private information, "Yeah, it doesn't like people seeing it's face." I said carefully, making sure I gave them enough information to satisfy their curiosity, but not enough to intrude on Leech's history.

Helen nodded and turned back to the fire, making sure the oatmeal didn't burn.

Amanda watched me eat. Apparently she had already eaten. I shoveled the delicious food into my mouth and when my bowl is completely empty, I gave back to Helen who smiled at me.

"Want to go prank the boys?" Amanda asked excitedly, acting like it's an ordinary day. But who were we kidding? We both knew I was still depressed from my caravan's destruction. I pushed the negative thoughts back. I didn't want to be sad. I didn't want to think about what had happened.

It was too hard to take.

I smiled, "Nah, I'm going to go check on Leech. See how the doctor's doing." I said, a sudden feeling of depression settling over me like a thick blanket.

Amanda looked a little disappointed, but when I told her I'd help prank them after I talked to Leech, she was considerably happier.

"Oh, Where is the wagon it's staying in?" I asked, realizing I didn't know where Leech was.

Amanda pointed to a wagon next to ours, "Oh." I said, "Thanks."

She smiled and then walked off towards Helen.

I walked slowly to wagon, feeling the mud squelching beneath my feet. I knocked on the wagon frame, "Leech? Can I come in?"

Leech's voice resonated from the wagon, "Yes Echo, please do."

I took off my muddy boots and climbed into the wagon.

Leech had it's mask on, and it's empty bowl lay next to it. It was writing something on a piece of paper, but before I could read it, Leech folded it and put it in it's pocket.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, concerned for the Crenga. It had been there for me through the whole tragedy and I never once thought about what it was going through. I felt a crushing sense of guilt hit me.

Leech nodded it's head, "I'm coping. How about you?" It asked, turning the conversation back on me.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter." I don't want Leech worrying about me. It's done enough of that already.

Leech tilted it's head, "I beg to differ. You're like a daughter to me Echo, if that were possible, and I want you to be happy."

I looked at it and smiled, "I'm fine." I lied, "But I want to make sure _you're _happy."

Leech nodded, "Very considerate of you Echo. I wouldn't describe myself as happy, I haven't been able to do that since.." It gestured to it's mask, obviously not wanting to say the word 'mob' in case someone was listening, "But I am coping."

I nodded, feeling guilty, "Do you think Craven would let us join his caravan?"

Leech shrugged and looked around the bare wagon, "I'm not sure. We'd have to pull our weight, which I can do, but let's be honest. Painting was never your strongest suit. You need to learn another skill. One you really enjoy."

I bit my lip, "Yeah…" I said sheepishly. I never made that much money in the other caravan.

Leech sighed, "And we can't keep staying in these wagons, they're not ours."

I frowned, "Well, do you have any more money?" I asked.

It nodded, "Yes. The next town we reach, I'll buy myself a new wagon."

I was about to ask, _What about me? _But I decided to keep my mouth shut. It probably wanted me to work for my own money.

I smiled and started crawled back out of the wagon, "Well, I'm going to go with Amanda." I said, saying a quick goodbye before running out of the caravan and finding Amanda still talking to Helen.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Vile could feel her. She was getting closer and closer. Here he was in this cell, restrained, helpless._

_She would free him, intentional or unintentional, she had no choice. She was like him. _

_She would come, and when she did, Vile would be ready. He would be the last Necromancer once he killed her. _

_Vile felt a tug at his conscience, a mental force known as Skulduggery Pleasant that kept trying to gain the upper hand. Vile would not allow Skulduggery to come back. He would not allow this child that was approaching be the last necromancer. He would not let either live. Once he killed the girl, there would be no more hope for the skeleton detective._

_Vile's vision was dark. He was encased in stone, unable to move, to do anything. But he could sense her. And the darkness she brought with her._

_At last. He would be free._

* * *

><p>I walked back to Amanda, and saw that the boys had already woken up. Julian and Rafael were sitting on a log next the campfire, their eyes droopy and half closed.<p>

"Hey." I said, smiling at Amanda.

She grinned and walked over to me, and leaned her shoulder against me, "Hey Julian, look who it is!"

Julian looked up from his oatmeal and his eyes widened as he saw Echo, "What?"

I laughed and Rafael looked up too, his surprised face an exact copy of Julian's.

"Dad will explain." Amanda said, waving off their questioning faces.

Julian rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up." He said to Amanda and then turned to me, "It's nice to see you again Echo." He said, smiling cutely.

I smiled shyly and said, "You too."

Rafael got up and looked around, "When are we heading out?" He asked.

Helen, who was packing up the oatmeal looked over at him and said, "Any minute now."

"Great." Julian said, stretching, "Where are we going again?"

Helen frowned slightly as she stacked some dishes, "Your _father_," She said disapprovingly, "Has decided to take the advice from a mysterious woman called Ashmera. Apparently, the king of the mountain villages is providing protection to all magical people."

Rafael frowned, "What?"

She shrugged and lugged the cooking supplies back to a spare wagon. I looked at Rafael, "Where were you guys headed before this?"

Rafael shrugged, "California."

I frowned, not knowing where California was, "Where?"

"Dad has an old map from the early 2000nds." Amanda explained, "According to it, we're in Nevada right now and the mountain villages are in the Sierra Nevada Mountains."

I laughed, "Really? Those names are so weird." I say.

Julian grinned, "I know right? Apparently our continent was called the United States of America."

I shook my head, laughing a little, "Gods, Anette would have loved to see that map. She was into history like that." I said, smiling at the memory.

Rafael paused and looked at me with curiosity in his voice, "What do you mean she _was _into history? And where is your caravan Echo?"

Amanda scowled at her adopted brother and hissed, "Rafael!"

Rafael glared at her defensively, "What? I just want to know! I mean, she shows up without any explanation, what do expect me to do?" He says, his voice angry and defensive.

"It's fine." I told Amanda, who looked ready to punch Rafael right in the face. I turned to the boy with spikey blond hair and told him about that day after the carnival. My voice cracked as I came to the part about when we found the caravan's remains.

After I was done, Julian looked shocked and Rafael looked very guilty.

"Look," Rafael said, running a hand through his blonde hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." I said, mustering a watery smile.

Helen slid out of the wagon with the supplies in it and looked at us, unaware of the story I had just told the boys,

"Everything alright?" She asked, looking at the boy's faces.

Amanda chirped in, "Yep." She said, her voice a little irritated.

Helen looked at Amanda before saying, "Ok then. Amanda, why don't you go tell Craven that we're ready to go?"

Amanda nodded and gestured for me to follow her. We walked to the largest wagon in the caravan. It was made out of oak, and looked very impressive. Craven walked out from behind it and looked at us, a generous smile on his face,

"Well, good morning girls!" He said cheerfully.

"Helen says we're ready to go." Amanda said, her face politely happy.

"Ok then. Honey, would you go tell Dr. Leech? We don't want to startle our guests." He said, chuckling.

Amanda nodded, and I noticed a sudden look of fear in her eyes, as if she didn't really want to talk to the Crenga.

We walked away from Craven as he started getting the oxen and mules ready to travel.

"You know," I told her, "I can tell Leech and you can go back." I said, and she nodded gratefully and skipped away, her long, curly black hair swinging with every skip.

I walked to where Leech was staying and knocked on the wagon's frame.

"Come in." It said.

I stuck my head into the wagon and looked at it. It was sprawled on the floor, it's mask facing the canvas that served as a roof.

"Are you ok Leech?" I asked, mildly concerned about it's apparent boredom.

It waved a spider-like hand in my direction as if to shoo the question away, "Fine, fine."

"Ok, well Craven wanted to let you know that we're leaving very soon, so don't freak out when we start moving." I said, smirking, already knowing what the Crenga's reaction would be.

"What?" It asked, sitting up and looking at me indignantly, "I've spent 200 years in a caravan Echo, I think I can tell what's happening when a wagon starts to move."

I stifled a snicker and ducked my head out of the wagon, and walked back to Amanda's wagon.

* * *

><p><em>She was coming. They were getting closer to him. The darkness within her was strong, and when she came, he'd be ready.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, I'm not updating as often because... I'm working on a NEW story! :D Some of you may have seen it, it's called Far From Godliness. I'd love it if you checked it out and gave me your honest opinion! Thanks Chocolate Minion for reminding about it... :P<strong>


End file.
